Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to performing operations on electronic data in a computer network. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to detecting data interactions within a computer network and/or performing storage-related operations according to one or more classification paradigms.
Description of the Related Art
Current storage management systems employ a number of different methods to perform storage operations on electronic data. For example, data can be stored in primary storage as a primary copy or in secondary storage as various types of secondary copies including, as a backup copy, a snapshot copy, a hierarchical storage management copy (“HSM”), an archive copy, and other types of copies.
A primary copy of data is generally a production copy or other “live” version of the data which is used by a software application and is generally in the native format of that application. Such primary copy data is typically intended for short term retention (e.g., several hours or days) before some or all of the data is stored as one or more secondary copies, such as, for example, to prevent loss of data in the event a problem occurred with the data stored in primary storage.
Secondary copies include point-in-time data and are typically intended for long-term retention (e.g., weeks, months or years) before some or all of the data is moved to other storage or is discarded. Secondary copies may be indexed so users can browse and restore the data at another point in time. After certain primary copy data is backed up, a pointer or other location indicia such as a stub may be placed in the primary copy to indicate the current location of that data.
One type of secondary copy is a backup copy. A backup copy is generally a point-in-time copy of the primary copy data stored in a backup format, as opposed to a native application format. For example, a backup copy may be stored in a backup format that facilitates compression and/or efficient long-term storage. Backup copies generally have relatively long retention periods and may be stored on media with slower retrieval times than other types of secondary copies and media. In some cases, backup copies may be stored at on offsite location.
Another form of secondary copy is a snapshot copy. From an end-user viewpoint, a snapshot may be thought of as an instant image of the primary copy data at a given point in time. A snapshot generally captures the directory structure of a primary copy volume at a particular moment in time and may also preserve file attributes and contents. In some embodiments, a snapshot may exist as a virtual file system, parallel to the actual file system. Users typically gain read-only access to the record of files and directories of the snapshot. By electing to restore primary copy data from a snapshot taken at a given point in time, users may also return the current file system to the state of the file system that existed when the snapshot was taken.
A snapshot may be created instantly, using a minimum amount of file space, but may still function as a conventional file system backup. A snapshot may not actually create another physical copy of all the data, but may simply create pointers that are able to map files and directories to specific disk blocks.
In some embodiments, once a snapshot has been taken, subsequent changes to the file system typically do not overwrite the blocks in use at the time of the snapshot. Therefore, the initial snapshot may use only a small amount of disk space needed to record a mapping or other data structure representing or otherwise tracking the blocks that correspond to the current state of the file system. Additional disk space is usually required only when files and directories are actually modified later. Furthermore, when files are modified, typically only the pointers which map to blocks are copied, not the blocks themselves. In some embodiments, for example in the case of copy-on-write snapshots, when a block changes in primary storage, the block is copied to secondary storage before the block is overwritten in primary storage. The snapshot mapping of file system data is also updated to reflect the changed block(s) at that particular point in time.
An HSM copy is generally a copy of the primary copy data but typically includes only a subset of the primary copy data that meets a certain criteria and is usually stored in a format other than the native application format. For example, an HSM copy may include data from the primary copy that is larger than a given size threshold or older than a given age threshold and that is stored in a backup format. Often, HSM data is removed from the primary copy, and a stub is stored in the primary copy to indicate the new location of the HSM data. When a user requests access to the HSM data that has been removed or migrated, systems use the stub to locate the data and often make recovery of the data appear transparent, even though the HSM data may be stored at a location different from the remaining primary copy data.
An archive copy is generally similar to an HSM copy. However, the data satisfying criteria for removal from the primary copy is generally completely removed with no stub left in the primary copy to indicate the new location (i.e., where the archive copy data has been moved to). Archive copies of data are generally stored in a backup format or other non-native application format. In addition, archive copies are generally retained for very long periods of time (e.g., years) and, in some cases, are never deleted. In certain embodiments, such archive copies may be made and kept for extended periods in order to meet compliance regulations or for other permanent storage applications.
In some embodiments, application data over its lifetime moves from more expensive quick access storage to less expensive slower access storage. This process of moving data through these various tiers of storage is sometimes referred to as information lifecycle management (“ILM”). This is the process by which data is “aged” from forms of primary storage with faster access/restore times down through less expensive secondary storage with slower access/restore times. For example, such aging may occur as data becomes less important or mission critical over time.
Regardless of where data is stored, conventional storage management systems perform storage operations associated with electronic data based on location-specific criteria. For example, data generated by applications running on a particular client is typically copied according to location-specific criteria, such as from a specific folder or subfolder, according to a specified data path. A module installed on the client or elsewhere in the system may supervise the transfer of data from the client to another location in a primary or secondary storage.
Similar data transfers associated with location-specific criteria are performed when restoring data from secondary storage to primary storage. For example, to restore data a user or system process generally must specify a particular secondary storage device, piece of media, or archive file. Thus, the precision with which conventional storage management systems perform storage operations on electronic data is generally limited by the ability to define or specify storage operations based on data location.
Moreover, when identifying data objects, such as files associated with performing storage operations, conventional storage systems often scan the file system of a client or other computing device to determine which data objects on the client should be associated with the storage operation. This may involve traversing the entire file system of the client prior to performing storage operations. This process is typically time-consuming and uses significant client resources. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for performing more precise and efficient storage operations.